Multiverse Destiny
by DoritoHater
Summary: The dragonets of destiny have been turned into humans and now go to high school! How will the gang fare when a new kid shows up and chaos soon follows? What will happen when Dragon Sightings show up all over the news? Hey, Gibson here. I've rated this T for language and gore cuz I'm paranoid. I reuploaded chappy 8... Also, I need some cover art for this story. Plz?
1. MJ

**AN: HEY GUYS! Gibson here! I have been having SO MANY IDEAS for this AND I'M FINALLY DOING IT! Enjoy the story! (DISCLAIMER: 1. I don't own WOF and 2. I use British English so DEAL WITH IT!)**

 _CHARACTER DESCRIPTION:_

 _Starflight: Black hair, bandages over eyes, black leather jacket, white undershirt, black pants, grey nikes_

 _Clay: Short brown hair, Blue jeans, Brown shirt, brown/hazel eyes, dark brown Sperrys_

 _Sunny: Gold coloured shirt, yellow shorts, green eyes, light yellow sneakers, topaz earrings, long, blond hair_

 _Glory: Short blue jeans shorts, forest green shirt, Blue/green/brown eyes, hair that_ ** _somehow_** _changes colour according to her mood, and shoes that match her shirt_

 _Tsunami: Blue jeans, sea green tank top, white hoodie like sea foam, sea shell bracelet, white sneakers, black hair dyed blue_

 _POV: Starflight_

There is apparently a new kid coming to Destiny High. Ms. Aster told us his nickname is MJ, and to not ask his real name. Ever. So, he's coming today, a **_ton_** of questions are filling my mind. _What's his favourite colour? What does he like to read? What's his hobby-_

 _Knock, knock._

 _He's here._

I look to the door, and it opens, revealing a shy looking kid, small for his age. Purple eyes, how the heck THAT works I'll have to ask, grey hoodie with some ancient rune, the rune for the one of the deadly sins, wrath, printed in dark purple on the front, _So he likes purple. Okay,_ dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. His hood is down, revealing oddly white, semi-long hair, pale skin, and some kind of pendant, a griffin. Weird.

When the teacher tells MJ where to sit, Steven mutters "Old man..." I tell him to be quiet. (Steven is the class bully) MJ actually sits to my right, but Sunny sits to my left... Sunny... Okay, stop thinking about that, Starflight. What are we going to learn today...?

 _After School..._

"Hey, MJ!" I want to get to know the guy, he seems nice. But, when I get near him, there seems to be an aura of just, sadness, fury, and... insanity? I don't know, but I ignore it.

"Yeh?" He sounds shaky, as if he had narrowly dodged a sniper rifle bullet.

"Hi, I'm Starflight."

"Wait, you're blind?"

"Yeah...?"

"Mkay. I'm MJ. Wanna come over to my house?"

"Sure!"

"Cool, see ya at 6!"

When I get to MJ's house, I am astounded at the size of the main living room. (YES I KNOW PLOT HOLE I CAN EXPLAIN! Starflight can use echolocation to "see." TAKE THAT BUTTFACES!) He takes me to some sort of combat training room and hands me a sword.

"Does it have good balance?"

"Yeah. Wow..." The balance is actually perfect for me. Then, I hear something coming up behind me, and I turn and strike at the same time. It was just a dummy, but dang, this is sharp! We have a bit more fun with the swords before he suggests a bike ride. When I see his bike, I notice that it's a huffy, 29 inches. Orange. Mine is a 24 inch, 21 gears, and it's a Next, black. Halfway through the ride, he does some pretty cool tricks on the bike, like riding without handlebars, and standing on the frame, and even doing a 360 in the air. _Okay, he's_ _good._ When we get back to his house, he hands me the sword I was using earlier. I check to see if it's still sharp. It's not. Must be a wall-hanger version. I start my ride back to the manor. _Wait, did I see Clay while we were riding?_

 **HEY GUYS! I am going to be uploading at least once or twice a week, maybe even three times! So, please review and share and follow and all that good stuff! No flames pls!**

 **Don't got time for that crap! T_T See ya! Also, I uploaded an incomplete chapter. Here's the complete one!**


	2. The Manor

**AN: HEY GUYS! Gibson here, and here is the next chapter! ENJOY OR ELSE... not really, but enjoy! And cookies for everyone!**

 **Gibson: Gives NellisEllis a cookie! ::**

 **NellisEllis:YAY!**

 _Pov: Clay_

"Hey, Starflight!" Where has he been?

"Hey! What's up, Clay?"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU IDIOT?!"

He makes some sort of whine then squeaks out, "At MJ's house...?"

"Oh."

Then, all of the sudden, a kid with white hair _**RIDING A BIKE**_ flies past us _**ON ONE WHEEL**_. I blink, and he's still there. Well, shit. Wait, that's MJ! And his bike is orange! I hurry to our house, where Tsunami, Sunny, and Glory are waiting.

When we get to the manor, (YES THEY LIVE IN A MANOR DEAL WITH IT.) Sunny is playing karioke party on hey laptop, Tsunami is punching the absolute hell out of a punching bag we installed for her on her last birthday, and glory is... taking a nap. Okay...?

"Hey Sunny!" Tsunami shouts at Sunny when she finished singing "Whaddya get for that song?

"Expert."

"Naw..." Glory is skeptical

"NO WAY" Tsunami is tone deaf, so she's pretty jealous.

"Noice!" I'm proud of her, because I'm not much of a singer.

Starflight just looks at her as if he wanted to kiss her that very moment.

Then, some guitar music comes on the radio- wait! We don't have a radio! Then, I spot MJ, playing Bloody Tears from Castlevania. Well, dammit!

 **AN: DUN DUN DUUNNNNNNNNNNN! Man, I LURVE cliffys! anyways, see ya next chapter! Oh, and sorry If the chapter is short, I'm just filling in chapters so i can get to the exciting stuff lol**


	3. Clay the Genius

**AN: Hey guys! Gibson here! I will be accepting OC's now! The form is in the next chappy! So... enjoy! (PS Clay is in 12th grade, Tsunami's in 11th, Glory is in 10th, and Starflight, Sunny, and MJ are in 9th.) Also, a lot of these chapters are mostly dialogue. So, yea.**

 _POV: Tsunami_

"GLORY!"

"Whaaaaatttt..." Great, I woke her up. Dang.

"LOOK AT THE FRIGGING NEWS YOU LAZY BUTTHEAD!"

" **DON'T CALL ME LAZY!** "

I heard the TV turn on. 64 inch. Pride of the manor.

About 10 minutes later, Glory yells, "Whaddya mean, dragon sightings?"

"I dunno, but it's freaky!"

I've seen the videos, and I thought they were fake, at first, but now that it's on the news, just... holy jeez.

"TSUNAMI! LOOK AT THE NEWS!" And, Sunny's home from piano lessons.

"I know!" Like, omigawd.

 _Ding, dong._ Great.

"I'll get it!" Sunny yells. "Oh, hi MJ!" Wait, MJ's here?

Why is MJ coming to our manor? What is-

"STARFLIGHT! GET DOWN HERE!"

"Okay..."

Then, they basically start spewing nerd all over each other. Something about "alternate dimensions" and "ties to space-time." Blegh. When they're done, I go downstairs and start punching my punching dummy that I got for Christmas last year. Something to do. Then, Clay does something unbelievable. Or says.

"But, if we are dimensionally linked to space-time, then should we be able to travel between universes?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"...actually, Clay- HOLY CRAP CLAY YOU ARE A TOTAL GENIUS!

 **#CliffhangersWillRule! Anyway, the OC form is on the next chapter!**


	4. OC Form

**Here is the OC form! USE IT!**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Grade:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance: (You can use links to your deviantart or whatever LOL)**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Secret:**

 **Skills:**

 **Pet: (Optional)**

 **Favourite beverage: (Optional)**


	5. The Encounter (Part One)

**AN: YO GUYS, GIBSON HERE! Yes, I know the last chapt- chappys have been short. So, I'll make it up with a long chappy, possibly a two-parter! So, don't fret, the chappy is HEA! Enjoy or else. (PS Thanks Flaymeskywing! I will introduce your OC in this chapter!)**

 _POV: Glory_

Sunspirit is drawing again. She must have gotten through her ELA test really quickly. I had just gotten finished with my test when Mrs. Hawthorne called time. I handed in my final, glad the tests were finally over. Then, Sunspirit looked at me, smiled, and handed me her drawing. It was Deadlox, Sunny's favourite YouTuber. I smiled back, and she whispered, "Give it to Sunny."

"I will." I whisper back

Right then, the school bell rings, and everyone starts screaming. Riptide, who was the closest to the door, literally ran out. He lives close to the school, so he can run home. Wait... YES YES YES YES YES! NO HOMEWORK!

 _Later that afternoon..._

"Hello?"

My echo answered me. No one home? I'll just... I reached towards Sunny's computer when...

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Oh shit! Roasted!

"Sunny, I was just wondering- WHAT ARE THOOOOOOOOSE?" I pointed to her shoes. Noice!

"They are my Watermelon shoes! And, they cost me $9001!" Jeez! How did she get that money- wait. We're rich. Duh.

 _Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop! Pop!_

YEAH. NO MORE EXAMS!

"Spring break!" Sunny yells.

She is not kidding. It's spring break! WE CAN GO SWIMMING!

"Let's go get MJ! And Riptide! And Sunspirit! And... who else?" Clay. What a blockhead!

"Yeah! Wait, MJ has a pool." said Starflight.

MJ. Has. A. Pool.

"LET'S GO LET'S GO LET'S GO!" I yell. POOL!

 _At MJ's manor..._

"YO MJ! EXAMS ARE OVER AND IT'S SPRING BREAK AND WE WANT TO SWIM IN YOUR POOL!"

"OKAY! I'll be there in a sec!"

We wait for about a minute, then the door opens. MJ is wearing jet black swim trunks and a white undershirt. Sunspirit's jaw literally drops. He has some good muscle definition. Especially in his thighs. Must be the 29 inch bike he's got. Does he _lift_? He has some good biceps. And abs, his shirt is so tight. He leads us around back to an Olympics-sized pool. Deep end is 20 ft, and there is a diving board about 15 feet up.

"Do you _lift_?!" Sunspirit asks.

"Yeeesss...?" MJ replies nervously.

And then, a giant black dragon lands right in front of us.

 **DUN DUN DUUUUNN! Yeah, this will be a two-part chappy. So, yeah. Lel. I just** ** _had_** **to put that cliffy in there!**

 **So, yeah.**


	6. The Encounter (Part Two)

**AN: HEY GUYS! GIBSON HERE! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! So, I will finish this two part chappy. ENJOY OR ELSE!**

 **Starflight: Remember, Gibson doesn't own Wings of Fire!**

 **Gibson: Thank you. You are now a dragon.**

 **Starflight: What...?**

 _POV: Starflight, dragon_

"Hey, Fatespeaker! What's going on?" She had flown right past me, sobbing. I want to know what's up.

She cries back, "I- found out that- Queen Scarlet- killed Peril!" She turns in the air, and flies away. _Peril? Killed? Not likely, because of her firescales. But, there is a way... maybe a fireproof substance? Rock? Metal... no. Metal melts, and rock might, too. But how? I will look for a way to_ _ **kill**_ _Scarlet, no matter what it tokes. For Clay._

 **BANG!** What was that? It came from Jade Mountain... I'll check it out. I fly to the cave, where there lies a shining crystal. It glows with a strange, yet soft, purple hue. I pick it up, but soon regret my mistake. Then, I'm flying over a massive scavenger den, and there are bright light everywhere. I notice a large castle...house...I dunno. But, I fly to it. There are a group of scavengers there, and I take interest, I fly down and land right in front of them. _Oh, crap. I've scared them._ Then, one scavenger, a small one with white hair, says to me, "Hello. I presume your name is Starflight?" Then, another one, a girl, transforms _into a friggin SUNWING_ , and yells, "Get out of here, RIGHT NOW! GO!"

Woah. Wait... "Sunspirit? What the hell?"

"WHO ARE YOU?!" She yells.

"My name is Starflight- hang on." I focus on the crystal that I still have. I wish to go home. Then, I'm back in Jade Mountain. I fly back to the gang.

 _POV: MJ_

Holy crap, it worked! "Well, Starflight, you just met your alternate self!"

He's too busy gaping at Sunspirit, who just turned back human. Damn. He must be in total shock, processing what he has just seen.

"What? Oh, must be me turning into a dragon!" Sunspirit replies at Starflight's face.

"How- wha- your genetics- but- _**HOW**_?!" Starflight is in total shock.

"Look, Starflight, here comes Starflight!" The light purple glow announces the dragons' arrival. Then, there are Clay, Tsunami, Sunny, Starflight, Glory, and some white dragon. Then, the white dragon says, "Hello, my name is Frost, but, you may know me as MJ."

"Hey, wait. So, if you are our alternate selves, then shouldn't we be able to cross over with you?" Clay ponders over this idea. Basic Quantum Physics.

"I... yeah- wait. How can I understand you?" Starflight suddenly realizes.

"Not sure..." I'm stumped on that one... anyway.

Then, Tsunami makes a **bold** * statement. "Hop on!" Everyone stares at her.

Soon, We are all on a dragon, Clay on Clay, Tsunami on Tsunami, etc. but Sunspirit is with me on Frost. Then, suddenly, we are in some cave. everyone flies out.

"Wow... so this is what it's like to fly..." honestly, I've never been on a plane. So, I'm astounded at the beauty! That is, until, a fireball hurtles towards us.

 **DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! This is the end of the two parter, but i'll try to upload tomorrow!**

 **Peace.**


	7. The Arena

**AN: YO GUYS! MJ THE KITTEN HERE! Yes, I changed my name. IT IS LEGAL, MOMMAS! Anyways, Thank you, MCZ! I appreciate it!**

 **ON WIT DA STOREE! Also, sorry that i didnt upload a chappy when i was supposed to...**

 **(IM TOO LAZY TO SPELL CRAP)**

 _POV: Frost (Thats new.)_

OH MY GOD! A freakin fireball! I fly right, hard, and only the tip of my wing is burned. I've had worse. And now the sky seems to be splattered with blood... **that is not blood**! It's a SkyWing patrol!

"Guys! SkyWings, 2 o' clock! SkyWings, 2 o' clock" I yell, but Clay is already blasting fire at them. I may be an IceWing, but my father was a NightWing. So, I can help to. I blast a fireball at the leader of the patrol, and hit him square in the face. Bull's Eye. Or... Dragon's... Eye? I dunno, but, I smack another one right in the jaw. Talon-to-Talon fighting. Love it!

"OW!" Clay roars in response to getting slashed in the chest by a SkyWing. I launch into him, slashing his throat on his way down. Glory uses her magical death spit on her SkyWing, and then... **_POW_**! I'm hit in the head, and I'm suddenly dizzy. Not the slightly wobbly kind. The kind that sends the ground swooping in waves beneath your feet. It's a horrid feeling. And, everything goes black.

When I wake up, I first notice that the temperature is more comfortable. Cold. And, I'm on a high pillar. There are dragons on many, many pillars. I wonder where MJ is... I send out a psychic message to him. _Where are you? Are the others OK?_

 _Yeah. We're in some kind of cage. Starflight is freaking out, and Tsunami has dislocated her shoulder twice trying to dislodge the bars._

Whew. That's good-

"Welcome, welcome!" Hang on... Queen Ruby? We are in the Sky kingdom... okay.

"Today, we have a few very special dragons fighting in the arena today! We do have a IceWing/NightWing hyprid in here," I look up, "and we have the Dragonets of Destiny! After so long, We finally see them again! But, on to the fight. We will have... Frost of the IceWings... or NightWings... I don't know... against Coral of the SeaWings!"

A couple of SkyWing guards Unlatch me from these chains, and they lead me to the arena. Then, two other guards place a nervous SeaWing down onto the sand. She's never killed anyone, by the looks of it.

"Claws up, Teeth ready, FIGHT!" Queen Ruby yells.

She instantly lunges at me. I Sidestep him and bite her neck. His tail hits me from behind. I breath fire in her face.

"No. Way. That is amazing, Frost! Must be the NightWing side..."

I can also summon Ice in any shape or form. I summon a giant spike of ice, and send it through her brain.

 **Kind of a cliffy... Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And if you enjoy it, follow or favourite the story, and have a good day!**

 **(I'm wearing my PJ's while writing this...)**


	8. On the Other Side

**AN: HEY GUYS, MJ HERE! I am currently eating some cereal while writing this. Anyways, here is the chappy, and enjoy OR ELSE!**

 _POV: Frost, still_

Well, that fight was easy. I let the guards take me back to my little tower, chain me up, and watch the next fight. Some SandWing named Cobra against a SkyWing named Eagle. Don't know why the SkyWing was there, but Okay. It's a quick match, and Cobra wins. Queen Ruby is getting bored, I can tell...

"Now, we will have Frost of the IceWings versus Snowflake of the IceWings!" When she said "Snowflake of the IceWings," I instantly jerked my head up. The guard asked, "Friend of yours?"

"Hardly." I whisper.

They place me on the sands of the arena, and the queen tells us to fight.

"Shadowfrost?" She tentavely asks.

No one calls me that. Ever.

"Never. Call. Me. That. _**AGAIN**_!" I yell before everything turns red.

When everything is clear, I notice my claws are splattered with blue IceWing blood. I knew her. She was my mother. But, If my father is here, I'll get the pleasure of killing him, too. But, the reason everything went red: I don't know why it happens. When I get angry, everyone around me... _dies_. I guess it's something to do woth my brain, but...

"Lets see how Frost does against the scavengers!" Then, a giant cage is rolled out, and it contains a freaked-out Starflight, a bloody Tsunami, Clay, Glory, MJ, Sunspirit, and Sunny, who apparently is skinny enough to fit between the bars.

 _Hey, MJ. Use the crystal._

 _Got it, but should I bring-_

I stared at him.

 _Yeah, I'll take them._

"Hey, guys! We're going home!" MJ shouts, making sure the other dragons in the stands can't understand him.

 _See you on the other side._

 _Yeah..._

He takes the crystal out, and the queen notices.

"Oooooohh! Can I have it?" She leaps out of her podium and lunges for them.

MJ quickly activates the crystal, but not before flipping Ruby off and yelling, "Asta la vista, motherfucker!"

I think MJ said that in Dragon, considering the look of rage on Ruby's face. She then looks at me, then attempts to take my life. By attempt, I mean fail. I slice her left eye, and she screams like a baby and flies back to her podium. Well, I sure fucked that one up.

 **DUN DUNN DUNNNNNNNN! I am like Suzanne Collins. Leaving you on a cliffhanger every chapter.**


	9. ZOMG IM SO SORRY

**Oh my god, I am really sorry about this... I was with my mother and I had science fair and family troubles and no internet... I'm so sorry I couldn't upload for a while... so I will upload a really long chapter soon. I will have to do with Sunspirit's past... (Hope that's okay, Flaymeskywing) so, again, SORRY!**


	10. MJ's Transformation

**AN: YO GUYS! MJ HERE AND I AM SORRY! EVERY TIME I UPLOADED CHAPPY NUMBER 8 IT SHOWED THE SOURCE CODE SO I WILL COMPLETELY REDO IT! SO, ENJOY OR ELSE!**

 _POV: Sunspirit_

 _Knock knock._ I'll get it. I'm at Clay's manor, and I have been for the past three days. Everyone else is at some convention for a couple days, and me and Starflight had decided to stay home. I open the door to reveal a pretty tall guy, kinda hot, deep blue eyes, blue and black jacket, a skull shirt like the one from that movie, _The Punisher_ , (AN: Which is amazing, by the way!) and black Converse high tops.

"Hey... is Starflight here? I need to talk to him." he says in a voice that would make a normal girl faint.

"No... I think he's getting a new guitar... his old one is broken. What's your name, by the way?"

"Starwatcher. I'm Starflight's brother. Why-"

"Wait, his _brother_? Really?"

"Yeah. Our father abandoned me, since I had powers 'too great for this world.'"

"What does that mean?"

"Teleportation. Summoning. Extreme resistance. All because of one measly scar. Well I guess you couldn't call it measly..." he pulls up his right sleeve to reveal a mark on his forearm that looked kind of like a swastika, but reversed, not angles, and with dots in the empty spaces. It was sheet white against his already pale skin. It looks like the Japanese symbol for peace or something. I dunno. It looks as if someone roughly carved it into his skin with a very sharp knife, and made sure it left a scar. Ow.

"You want me to call Starflight?" I offer tentatively.

"Sure. Tell him it's a surprise."

"Okay," I dial Starflight's number, "Hey, Starflight, a... um... surprise just arrived at the manor if you want to hurry with your guitar-selecting. I promise it's cool and... possibly emotional."

"Uh... okay? I'm just at the register now. I'll be home in a mo."

"Okay, bye." I had made sure it was on speakerphone for Starwatcher. (Also, Sunspirit has a natural ability to tell if someone is lying. She took a part-time job at a detective branch. She is officially a human(/dragon) lie detector.) Starwatcher had a small tear in his left eye.

"Hey, come in if you want."

"Thanks..."

"Sunspirit."

"Sunspirit... thank you." He meant it.

"You're welcome."

"Hey, Sunspirit! What's the... surprise..." Starflight just got home. He carefully sets a large case down on the walkway.

Starwatcher runs up to him and hugs him. By the sound of Starflight's ribs popping, hard.

"What... the fuck, man? Who the hell are you?"

"Starflight, this is Starwatcher... your brother."

Starflight gasps for air as Starwatcher puts him down, (Starwatcher has an entire foot on Starflight)

"Okay, how do you know he isn't lying?"

"I was a part-time detective, stupid."

"Oh. So, why have I never met you?"

 _POV: Starflight (Dragon)_

(The exact same thing has just happened in their own universe)

"You were one of the dragonets of destiny, so you were token before you hatched."

 _POV: Back to Sunspirit (At manor)_

"You were taken just 1 month after you were born, so I never got to really _know_ you."

"Okay..."

Starflight and Starwatcher catch up on things that have happened throughout their lives. I notice he left out the part when we went to an entirely new universe. Which is good... for now.

 **The next day...**

The others just got home. Everyone gets to meet Starwatcher. MJ is talking to him, and I guess Starwatcher just told him a really funny joke because he snorts half of his 7Up up his nose and starts laughing. MJ Then proceeds to tell the following anecdote to Starwatcher.

"I was walking to the convenience store to get some soda for myself and I see this really rotten orange on the sidewalk. I throw it in the nearest trash can. Some guy comes up behind me and says, "Hey! I was gonna eat that!" I say, "What the hell dude? That orange was rotten like shit! It was even all shriveled up!" The guy gets all creepy and says in a deep voice, "So is your mom but I still bang her anyway." I punched the guy in the jugular."

Starwatcher is laughing like he is being torture-tickled.

"Oh my god, that is so cringy! Heh, like your mom!"

"My mom's dead, asshole!"

"Oh... sorry."

"Yeah, since you were **the one that killed her!** " MJ's mom was killed? By Starwatcher?

"No, I didn't! What the- OH MY FUCK!"

I think the phrase, 'oh my fuck' would be quite accurate in this situation. MJ has grown wings, white, like his IceWing equivalent. We watched Frost kill his own mother. Or... wait! Frost might have been adopted! My thinking is interrupted as MJ Has grown a matching tail, horns, and his teeth are growing into fangs, and his face is elongating. A ice shard, about the size of a 16.9 Fl Oz water bottle, has just appeared in mid-air. I instantly know what he is going to do. I stop thinking. My feet move without my control, running to protect Starwatcher at all costs. I leap into the air, into the path of the oncoming ice shard. The cold suddenly pierces my stomach, I fly back a few feet. The room goes blurry. I realize why I feel an aura of insanity when I am near him. The demon that haunts my dreams is inside him. Possessing him... commingling with him... the world goes white.

 **AN: This is the end of this story. Watch out for the next story in the series, Sunspirit's Past. This is Sunspirit's dream she has in her coma. Anyways, I will see you doods later.**

 **Peace.**


End file.
